The Substitute
L. Scott Caldwell - Suzanne Krull - | costars=Billy Ray Gallion - Eddie L. Cavett - Entregador Joshua Smith - Estudante Kenton Duty - Adolescente | archive=Keegan Boos - Jovem Sawyer Mark Pellegrino - Jacob }} é o quarto episódio da 6ª Temporada e o centésimo sétimo episódio de Lost; foi ao ar no dia 16 de fevereiro de 2010. Locke vai em busca de ajuda para saber mais de seu caso. Sinopse Anteriormente em "Lost" *Sawyer chora com a morte de Juliet, e conta para Kate que foi sua culpa a morte dela, porque ele a convenceu a ficar. *O Monstro mata os guarda-costas de Jacob e o homem que parece com o Locke pede a Ben desculpas por tê-lo visto assim. *Na praia, o Homem de Preto é reconhecido por Richard, quem ele ataca e o carrega para a floresta, dizendo que está muito desapontado com "todos vocês". *Na realidade paralela, Locke explica para no avião que ele foi para um walkabout na Austrália; nós vemos Locke sendo tirado do avião e colocado em uma cadeira de rodas. Realidade Paralela (2004) Quando estaciona em sua casa, a plataforma da cadeira de rodas apresenta mal-funcionamento, o forçando a tentar pular dela, mas ele cai de sua cadeira ao chão e os sistemas de extinção de incêndios do gramado o molham. Ele demonstra que aceita que a cena é ridícula e dá risadas. Helen apressa-se da porta da rua e ajuda-o a se levantar. Dentro da casa, John fica no banheiro enquanto Helen fala no telefone, discutindo um casamento. Ela fala então a John sobre ter seu casamento no “estilo espingarda, em Vegas,” com apenas seus pais e seu pai. Após ter encontrado o cartão de Jack no bolso de Locke, Helen incita-o a contatar o cirurgião e ela diz que o encontro de Jack com ele vale a pena. Depois de voltar a seu posto no trabalho, Locke é confrontado por seu chefe, , que pergunta a ele sobre ele ter perdido a conferência em Sydney, a qual Locke mente sobre sua presença. Randy revela que sabe que John não foi à conferência a qual foi mandado, e então o demite. No lote de estacionamento, Locke é incapaz de entrar em sua caminhonete, que tinha estacionado em um ponto regular, ao contrário de um ponto para deficientes. Ele bate em um objeto amarelo que obstrui o acesso a sua caminhonete, disparando o alarme do carro. Hurley aparece, dizendo a John que é o proprietário da companhia. Após ter-se apresentado, John diz a Hugo que foi demitido por Randy, quem Hurley chama “de um grande chato.” Hurley dá a John o número de uma agência de recrutamento (que igualmente possui), Hurley diz à Locke que “os trabalhos passaram a funcionar de forma diferente.” Na agência de recrutamento, uma entrevistadora pergunta a John que tipo de animal ele se consideraria e se é uma "pessoa popular". John pede para falar com a supervisora dela que é . John pede muito cautelosamente a Rose um trabalho na construção, que Rose responde que não seria um bom trabalho e que a experiência que ele tem não é a ruim. Rose pede a John para ser realístico e Locke pergunta o que ela sabe sobre ser realístico. Rose responde que está com câncer terminal e diz como teve que recomeçar após tanta tristeza e continuar a viver passando por essa situação. Após isto, John acalma-se. Algum tempo depois, John acorda pela manhã e liga para a clínica de Dr. Shephard - a recepcionista da clínica atende, mas John desliga o telefone. Ele conta a Helen que foi demitido justo quando o correio vem lhe trazer sua bagagem perdida. Ele conta que ele não foi para a conferência em Sydney, mas tentou ir para a trilha com as facas que estavam na bagagem. Ele diz que os organizadores da trilha não o deixaram ir e que ele estava nervoso. Fala sobre a aceitação com sua condição e conclui que não existem milagres. conhece .]] Helen diz que eles existem, e os dois se abraçam. John agora trabalha numa escola de ensino primário. Depois de lecionar numa aula de educação física, ele dá aula sobre o "sistema reprodutivo humano". Ele se dirige então para sala dos professores. Ele vê um professor que repreende seus colegas sobre manter limpa a cafeteira; Locke diz que esperava que ele fizesse chá, Earl Grey. Então o outro professor apresenta-se como " , História Europeia." John apresenta-se como "John Locke, substituto." Na Ilha (2007) Enterro de Locke pega as cinzas de Jacob.]] Ben entra no pé da estátua, onde Ilana está chorando, olhando para sua equipe morta. Ela pergunta a Ben o que lhes aconteceu e Ben diz que John Locke matou depois de se transformar em uma coluna de fumaça negra, também (falsamente) indica que Locke matou Jacob. Ilana então pergunta onde o corpo de Jacob está, e Ben diz que Locke chutou Jacob no fogo, o que o queimou. Ilana vira e enche um saco com cinzas da fogueira já extinta. Ben pergunta por que Locke levou Richard, e Ilana diz que o homem de preto está recrutando. , Ilana, Ben e Frank decidem enterrar Locke .]] Um caranguejo é visto descansando atrás da orelha do Locke verdadeiro e foge quando Frank descobre o cadáver. Quando Sun diz para Ilana que as outras pessoas foram ao templo, Ilana insiste que o resto (Sun, Frank e Ben) deles também devem ir para lá, pois é o lugar mais seguro na Ilha. Sun é cética até Ilana sugere que, se Jin está vivo e na ilha, ele também estaria no Templo. Antes de saírem, Sun diz que eles precisam enterrar John. Enquanto Ben, Ilana, Frank, e Sun levam o corpo de Locke pra ser enterrado no cemitério dos sobreviventes, Ben pergunta a Ilana o porquê de ela ter trazido o corpo de Locke até a estátua. Ilana responde que precisava mostrar aos outros o que eles estavam enfrentando. é enterrado.]] Ben pergunta por que o Homem de Preto não muda sua forma novamente. Ilana responde que ele está preso na forma de Locke. Na terra dos sobreviventes enterro com vista para o mar, o grupo cava uma cova e coloca o corpo de Locke na mesma. Ilana pergunta se alguém quer dizer nada, e Ben, com alguma relutância, diz a Locke que ele conhecia que Locke era um crente, "um homem de fé", e que ele era "um homem muito melhor do que nunca vou ser". Ele acrescenta que ele está muito triste por te-lo matado, o que aparece para deixar Sun e Ilana surpresas. Frank manifesta a estranheza dizendo: "O funeral mais estranho que já estive". Homem de Preto Nós vemos através dos olhos do Inimigo em forma do Monstro de fumaça, que está se movendo pela floresta. Ele chega na Vila, e então para em frente a antiga casa de Sawyer. Voltando a floresta, o monstro encontra um facão e reassume a forma de John Locke. Ele corta uma corda, libertando de uma armadilha, Richard Alpert, que está ferido e logo depois diz: "Está na hora de termos uma conversa". discute com o Inimigo]] O Inimigo, na forma de Locke, oferece água a Richard e ao ser indagado sobre o que ele quer lhe diz que ele quer o que ele sempre quis: Que Richard o seguisse. Richard o pergunta porquê ele está usando a aparência de Locke, e ele responde que sabia que Locke o daria acesso a Jacob pois ele era um "candidato". Quando Richard pergunta o que significa ser um candidato, O inimigo reage com surpresa e sarcasmo, perguntando porque Richard seguiria as ordens de Jacob sem saber ou receber um motivo e diz que ele (O Inimigo) jamais o faria segui-lo cegamente. Novamente O Inimigo pede a Richard que o siga e ele o contará tudo, mas Richard se recusa a ir com ele. Nesse momento o Inimigo vê atrás de Richard um adolescente loiro expondo seus braços ensanguentados. Richard não parece perceber a presença do menino. O Inimigo levemente perturbado com a presença do menino, vai embora dizendo a Richard que eles voltarão a se encontrar mais cedo do que ele pensa. com os braços ensanguentados na floresta.]] O Inimigo vai para a casa de Sawyer onde se pode ouvir tocando a música “Search and Destroy” do The Stooges tocando num altíssimo volume. Após ver o homem em forma de Locke Sawyer, bêbado, diz “Pensei que você estivesse morto”. O homem responde, " Eu estou". Sawyer serve um copo de uísque para ele e o Inimigo. Ele prova, mas não bebe. Quando indagado sobre não estar surpreso com a presença de Locke ali, Sawyer diz que "não está nem aí" se ele está morto ou não e diz que ele apenas se retire. O homem diz que aquela casa nunca foi dele, era apenas o lugar onde ele vinha vivendo ultimamente. Sawyer então diz que não acredita que aquele homem diante dele era John Locke, pois John Locke sempre demonstrou medo ao contrário do Locke com quem ele estava conversando. O Inimigo diz que, se Sawyer for ele, ele poderá responder "a pergunta mais importante": Porque ele está na Ilha. Sawyer, então, concorda em ir com ele. Na forma do homem de preto e andando pela selva, o Inimigo pergunta porque Sawyer não está no templo com os outros. O menino loiro aparece na selva outra vez, mas desta vez seus braços não estão ensanguentados. Quando Sawyer o percebe, o homem de preto parece surpreso que Sawyer pode ver o menino. O homem de preto persegue o menino na selva, eventualmente caindo e olhando para cima para ver se o menino está acima dele. O menino diz ao Inimigo que ele "sabe as regras" e que "não pode matá-lo". O Inimigo responde: "Não me diga o que eu não posso fazer", com uma mistura do medo e raiva. Enquanto o menino anda na selva balançando negativamente a cabeça, o Inimigo grita sua indagação ao menino outra vez. Enquanto isso, um Richard frenético aproxima-se de Sawyer e incita-o a ir ao templo, dizendo a Sawyer que "aquele homem quer todos mortos". Richard ouve o homem de preto se aproximando e foge de novo para a selva. Sawyer pergunta ao homem de preto sobre o menino, e ele responde simplesmente, “que menino?”. Sawyer e o homem de preto continuam a andar na selva, Sawyer pergunta se o homem lê histórias, e Sawyer diz que seu favorito é "Ratos e Homens" de Steinbeck. O homem responde que esse foi escrito fora de sua época. Após dizer um breve sumário do livro, Sawyer puxa uma arma do homem e pergunta o que aconteceria se colocasse uma bala na cabeça de Locke. O homem diz, “porque nós não descobrimos?”, e Sawyer pergunta o que ele é. O Inimigo responde que ele está preso, e ficou preso durante tanto tempo que ele não pode recordar como é ser livre. Ele diz que era um homem normal, que tinha sentimentos e sabia como era perder alguém que ama. Ele convence Sawyer para ir descobrir, porque ele está tão perto que seria uma vergonha voltar naquele momento. O homem de preto conserva sua personalidade a frente de Sawyer. O homem e Sawyer chegam em um penhasco e o homem diz que eles irão "lá para baixo". Ele se oferece para ir primeiro, e desce uma escada velha e a completa com uma escada de corda. Sawyer segue, mas a escada quebra, e ele é ajudado pelo homem de preto, que salva sua vida. Eles chegam a uma abertura no penhasco e entram em uma caverna. Dentro da caverna há uma balança, equilibrada de cada lado por uma pedra branca e por uma de cor preta. O homem de preto remove a rocha branca e joga-a no mar, referindo-se a esta como uma "piada interna"; o homem então acende uma tocha e conduz Sawyer ao fundo da caverna, onde, olhando acima, diz para ele, "Isto é porque você está aqui. Isso, James, é o motivo de todos vocês estarem aqui." No teto e nas paredes da caverna há nomes escritos nas rochas. A maioria está riscado e precedido por um número. Quando perguntado sobre os números, o Inimigo, com um certo ar de desprezo diz que Jacob tinha uma "fixação" por números. Ele diz a Sawyer que quem escreveu nas paredes se chamava Jacob. Sawyer então pergunta : "se chamava?", e o Inimigo diz :"Ele morreu ontem". Sawyer comenta que ele não parece muito chateado com isso. Ele também comenta que nem todos os nomes estão riscados, o Inimigo aponta e Sawyer vê "23 - SHEPHARD". O Inimigo segue em diante para mostrar a Sawyer o nome dos outros sobreviventes - 8-REYES, 16-JARRAH, 42-KWON( O Inimigo comenta não ter certeza se Kwon é Jin ou Sun) e finalmente 4-LOCKE — Todos os que foram, em algum ponto de suas vidas fora da ilha, tocados por Jacob. A única pessoa que foi tocada por Jacob, continua viva, porém não está na lista, é Kate Austen. O Inimigo não explica porque o seu foi riscado. Após ver 15-FORD na parede, Sawyer comenta que nunca chegou a conhecer Jacob.O Inimigo então retruca " Com certeza, em algum momento da sua vida, provavelmente quando você estava triste vulnerável, ele veio até você, e lhe manipulou, como uma marionete, influenciando decisões, que você achava ter tomado, mas que nunca foram realmente decisões. Ele estava lhe empurrando, lhe trazendo para esta Ilha". O Inimigo diz que todos aqueles nomes eram de candidatos, para proteger a Ilha e para substituir Jacob. Sawyer pergunta do que a Ilha precisa ser protegida e o Inimigo ironiza dizendo que não há nada para protegê-la. Então, ele dá para Sawyer três opções: * "Não fazer nada. Ver como as coisas se desenrolam. E possivelmente seu nome será riscado também" (O Inimigo risca o nome de Locke) * "Aceitar o trabalho de Jacob. Proteger a Ilha "de nada, não há nada do que proteger, é só uma ilha". * "Simplesmente ir embora. Nós vamos embora dessa ilha e nunca mais olhamos pra trás. Faremos isso juntos." O Inimigo pergunta a Sawyer se ele está pronto para ir pra casa. Sawyer responde "Diabos, sim." Curiosidades Gerais *O Inimigo em forma de monstro de fumaça, aparece fora de cena, refletido na janela da casa de Sawyer. * Na sala dos professores na escola onde Locke trabalha como professor substituto, um banner no plano de fundo tem a mensagem : "Vivendo o presente, planejando para o futuro". *O título deste episódio, "O Substituto", tem diversos significados. Pode se referir a escolha dos candidatos de substituir ou não Jacob como protetor da Ilha; John Locke se tornando um professor substituto na realidade paralela; O corpo de Locke no voo Ajira 316 substituindo o papel do corpo Christian que estava voo Oceanic 815; O Inimigo, assumindo a forma de Locke e também o seu lugar na Ilha; etc. * A camiseta usada por Helen continha textos em Chinês dos dois lados. ** O texto do lado esquerdo diz "精神啟示" que significa "revelação para o espírito". ** O texto do lado direito diz "喚醒的靈魂" que significa "Alma desperta". * O som do despertador de Locke é o mesmo da escotilha. Notas de Produção *Esse episódio segue o padrão atual de copiar a ordem dos centrais da primeira temporada. e foram multi-centrados. e , os terceiros episódios da primeira e sexta temporada foram centrados em Kate. e foram centrados em Locke, e ambos são (respectivamente) o quarto episódio da primeira e sexta temporada. *Henry Ian Cusick (Desmond), Emilie de Ravin (Claire), Ken Leung (Miles), e Evangeline Lilly (Kate) não aparecem no episódio. Naveen Andrews (Sayid), Matthew Fox (Jack), e Daniel Dae Kim (Jin) aparecem apenas em cenas reusadas de . **Mark Pellegrino aparece como Jacob, em imagens reusadas de . *Katey Sagal (Helen) aparece pela primeira vez desde , depois de não aparecer por 65 episódios. *Suzanne Krull (Lynn Karnoff), aparece pela primeira vez desde . Essa é sua segunda aparição na série, e ela ficou 48 episódios sem aparecer. *Certos sons ao longo dos flash-sideways lembram sons presentes na Ilha durante toda a série. Por exemplo, o som da rampa do carro de Locke, lembra o som do Monstro; o alarme de Locke lembra o alarme do Cisne. * Hurley aparece apenas em Flash-sideways. Erros de Gravação * Quando Locke volta para o seu escritório e dá um tempo para descansar, seu relógio de pulso não muda da marca de 11:05:15. * Enquanto Locke pensa em ligar para o escritório de Jack para uma consulta gratuita que lhe foi oferecida, versões diferentes do cartão de Jack são mostradas. * Na última cena onde Randy diz para Locke "Ei. Você está despedido." há um corte que é dificilmente notado. Temas Recorrentes * Na nova linha do tempo, as meias de Locke são brancas, e na linha do tempo original, elas são pretas. * Na balança haviam uma pedra preta e uma branca. ** O Homem de Preto pega a pedra branca e a joga no mar. ** O ângulo da câmera mostra a balança dividindo a tela com Sawyer no lado da pedra preta e o Homem de Preto no lado da pedra branca. * Na banheira, Locke toma café em uma xícara preta e branca. * É revelado que os sobrenomes de seis dos sobreviventes restantes do voo 815 da Oceanic, correspondem aos números da Equação Valenzetti (4-Locke, 8-Reyes, 15-Ford, 16-Jarrah, 23-Shephard, 42-Kwon). ** Outros sobrenomes de sobreviventes correspondem a números, mas nenhum faz parte da Equação de Valenzetti. * Helen está vestindo uma camisa com as palavras "Peace & Karma" (Paz e Karma). * Quando Locke e Helen ficam juntos, Helen é mostrada usando esmalte preto. * O telefone que Locke usa quando liga para o consultório de Jack é preto e branco. * Locke e Helen são noivos. * O corpo de Locke é enterrado. * Hurley é dono da companhia da qual Locke é demitido. * O homem de preto diz que Jacob é o responsável por trazer as pessoas até a ilha. * O Inimigo de Jacob diz que as escolhas que Sawyer pensou ter tomado foram na verdade o que Jacob queria que ele fizesse, intervindo em sua vida. * Benjamin Linus é o professor de História Europeia na mesma escola onde Locke é substituto. * Rose Nadler é a supervisora da agência de empregos de Hugo Reyes. * Hurley oferece a Locke outra chance de emprego, após John ser despedido. * Benjamin Linus diz que John Locke era um homem melhor do que ele próprio jamais será, e lamenta tê-lo matado. * Quando questionado sobre quem matou Jacob, Ben mente para Ilana, dizendo que foi Locke. * Helen sugere que Locke leve seu pai para ter um casamento rápido em Las Vegas, o que parece dizer que Locke e seu pai estão bem. Adicionalmente, uma foto de Locke e seu pai pode ser vista na mesa dele na companhia de caixa. * A caixa que tinha o corpo de Locke está marcada com os números 823. Na numerologia, 823=4, 8+2+3=13 e 1+3=4. *Enquanto substituindo um outro professor, Locke ensina aos alunos sobre a reprodução humana e pede para que eles abram no Capítulo 4 do livro. *Depois de queimar no fogo da Estátua, o corpo de Jacob se transformou em cinzas brancas. *Tanto o Homem de Preto (Adolescente Misterioso) como Sawyer (Richard Alpert) mentem um para o outro sobre outras pessoas na floresta. Análise da História * O Inimigo diz que Locke, Sawyer, Hurley, Sayid, Jack e Jin ou Sun eram candidatos a se tornar o Próximo "Jacob". * Sawyer decide que vai sair da ilha com a ajuda do Inimigo. * Ben admite ter assassinado Locke na frente de Sun, Ilana e Lapidus enquanto discursa no "funeral" de John Locke. * Richard tenta, desesperadamente convencer James a voltar para o Templo. Referências Culturais *''Search and Destroy: James Ford está ouvindo "Search and Destroy", The Stooges. Parte da letra diz: "Eu sou o garoto esquecido do mundo; o que procura, procurando para destruir", e "Eu sou o filho foragido de uma bomba nuclear". Outra parte diz: "Alguém tem que salvar minha alma". *Ratos e Homens: James queria matar o Inimigo do mesmo jeito que George matou Lennie no livro, depois apontar Steinbeck como seu escritor favorito. Isso reflete uma conversa sobre ''Ratos e Homens que James teve com Benjamin Linus na terceira temporada. *' ': A caverna para qual o Inimigo leva Sawyer pode ser uma referência a esse conceito filosófico atribuído a Platão. A ideia de que pessoas vivem suas vidas e formam ideias que não são indicativas da realidade é refletida na visão do Inimigo que Jacob manipulava todos que trouxe para a Ilha em acreditar em certas ideias. *''Escada de Jacob: Sawyer e o Inimigo descem uma "escada de Jacob" e chegam na caverna atualmente desabitada por Jacob. A Escada de Jacob tem significado tanto na religião judia e católica, tendo muitas interpretações, como que ela é uma ponte entre o céu e a terra. O São João Clímaco (também conhecido como João da Escada) escreveu um livro chamado "Escada para o Paraíso", que usa a Escada de Jacob como analogia para a vida ascética. É frequentemente lido por cristãos ortodoxos durante a época da Quaresma, antes da Páscoa. O episódio "The Substitute" foi transmitido na noite antes do começo da Quaresma não-Ortodoxa (Quarta-feira de cinzas, qual não coincide com a Quaresma Ortodoxa). *Os Fantasmas de Scrooge: Depois do Inimigo confrontar James, James diz que não liga se Locke (como o Inimigo) está morto ou se ele é o Fantasma do Natal Passado. *' : A balança com as pedras pedra e branca é parte da mitologia budista, na qual um deus chamado Dharma-Raja julga os mortos usando uma balança. * : A música de quando Ilana está colocando as cinzas de Jacob na bolsa sugere remanescência da cena de abertura de "Os Caçadores da Arca Perdida" quando Indiana Jones está contando a areia na bolsa para substituir a imagem de ouro. * : Em um de seus flashes-sideways, John Locke (um professor careca e de cadeira de rodas) pede um chá Earl Grey. Dado seu apreço por ficção científica, isto foi provavelmente uma referência a Patrick Stewart, que interpretou tanto o Capitão Jean-Luc Picard (que sempre pediu chá Earl Grey e era careca) como o Professor Charles Xavier (um professor careca e de cadeira de rodas). * ''A Torre Negra'': No último livro da série, vários dos protagonistas têm uma visão de um garoto sangrando que simboliza o dano feito pelos antagonistas. *Hummer H2: Hurley é mostrado tendo um "Hummer H2" nos flash-sideways quando ele conhece John Locke. Técnicas Literárias *Locke é mostrado lidando com a sua vida em uma cadeira de rodas. *Helen está vestindo uma camiseta "Peace & Karma" em comparação com as filosofias de "destino" de Locke. *Richard, que mentiu para Juliet para recrutá-la aos Outros, afirma que o Homem de Preto está mentindo para Sawyer a fim de recrutá-lo. *O Homem de Preto remove uma pedra branca de uma balança enquanto estava nas cavernas, deixando apenas a pedra preta. *O Homem de Preto grita "Não me diga o que não posso fazer!" para o adolescente misterioso na floresta. Uma frase que o verdadeiro Locke falava frequentemente. *Richard diz ao Homem de Preto: "Não estou indo para nenhum lugar com você". *Hurley dá um outro trabalho para Locke depois que ele é demitido e lhe diz que tudo ficará bem. A primeira tomada da próxima cena mostra o corpo de Locke na ilha. *Locke falou para Helen que quando ele não foi permitido para ir na trilha, ele começou a gritar para que não dissessem o que ele não pode fazer. *Helen fala para Locke: "Que bom para você. Quando você irá vê-lo?" *O homem de preto pergunta para Sawyer: "Com que você estava falando?" e Helen pergunta para Locke "Quem era no telefone? ... Ninguém? John, acabei de escutá-lo falando no telefone". *Apesar do discurso do Inimigo sobre Locke ser fraco, ele é igualmente confinado na ilha como John estava na cadeira de rodas (o Inimigo até usa a frase "Não me diga o que eu não posso fazer".), e apesar dele reconhecer Locke como o mais esperto dos sobreviventes por ser o único a não querer sair da ilha, seu objetivo principal é deixá-la. *Nos flash-sideways, Locke se torna amigo de Benjamin Linus. Ben mata Locke na realidade original. *Em ambas realidades, Ben reconhece as qualidades boas de Locke. Ele discursou tocavelmente em seu funeral, e ele chamou o desejo de Locke por chá como marca de um cavalheiro. *Locke perde seu trabalho na companhia de caixas, e coloca suas coisas em uma caixa. * O Homem de Preto está "recrutando"; Locke deve ir para uma agência de empregos, onde recrutam novos funcionários. * Randy chama Locke de "Coronel". Referências a Episódios *Locke menciona sua trilha sendo negada a ele. *Locke rindo enquanto é molhado pelos sprinklers reflete o jeito que ele sorriu enquanto estava na chuva com a mesma camiseta na outra realidade. *Quando o Inimigo pergunta para Sawyer se ele sabe a razão dele estar na ilha, ele afirma que é porque seu avião caiu, sua jangada explodiu, e o helicóptero em que estava tinha muitas pessoas. *A explicação do Inimigo do porquê dos sobreviventes do voo 815 caírem na Ilha é parecida com a explicação que Locke deu para Jack antes da abertura da escotilha: "Fomos trazidos aqui para um propósito, uma razão, todos nós. Cada um de nós foi trazido aqui por uma razão. ... A Ilha nos trouxe. ... A Ilha te escolheu também, Jack. É o destino". *A maleta de facas de Locke é retornada a ele. *Hurley é visto visitando a companhia de caixas na qual tem a maioria das ações. *Locke tem uma fotografia de si mesmo com seu pai caçando juntos na parede de seu cubículo no trabalho. *Rose diz para Locke que tem câncer terminal. *Sawyer diz para Richard que ele já esteve no Templo. *Sawyer diz para o Inimigo que "Ratos e Homens" é seu livro favorito. *Nos flash-sideways de Locke, a era a cartomante de Hurley na realidade original. *Richard sae da floresta com os braços para cima para levar passageiros do voo 815 com ele. *O Inimigo afirma para Sawyer que a Ilha não precisa ser protegida. Jack fez uma proposta similar a Locke três anos antes. *Ben confessa ter matado o verdadeiro John Locke. *Hurley tem o mesmo Hummer H2 amarelo que ele tinha na realidade original. A tentativa de Locke de arranhá-lo não é bem-sucedida porque Hurley é o cara mais sortudo do mundo. *O Inimigo considera Jacob responsável pela presença dos sobreviventes na Ilha, assim como ele o acusou uma vez de trazer a tripulação do Black Rock. *Enquanto o Inimigo explica para Sawyer como Jacob manipula as pessoas, as interações fora da ilha de Jacob com Jack, Hurley, Sayid, Jin, Sun, Locke, e Sawyer são brevemente vistas. *Locke diz para Helen que Jack lhe deu seu cartão quando se conheceram nas bagagens perdidas no aeroporto. Questões não respondidas Realidade paralela * Como é a relação de John Locke com seu pai? * Como ele se tornou paralítico? Na Ilha '''Ilana * Como ela deduziu que o Inimigo está preso à forma de John Locke? O Inimigo * O que o Inimigo quer saber de Richard? * Para o quê ele está recrutando? * Como e por que o Inimigo ficou preso? * Que traição ele sofreu? ** Quem ele perdeu? * Em que época ele chegou à Ilha? Os Candidatos * Quais são todos os candidatos? ** Como eles são escolhidos? * Por que os candidatos restantes correspondem exatamente aos Números? ** O '42 - Kwon' refere-se a Jin ou a Sun? * Por que a maioria dos nomes estão riscados? * Por que Jacob e o candidato a ser escolhido precisam "proteger" a Ilha? O Garoto * Quem era aquele garoto misterioso que o Inimigo perseguiu pela selva? * Quando foi visto pela primeira vez, por que ele tinha os braços cobertos de sangue?